


A stranger in the house

by Gizmomis



Category: british actors
Genre: F/M, Forced, Games, Scare, Sex, hard sex, sexgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Just a short sexy story.. it has sexual details and non-con details.. so if this offends you, please move on without reading.





	A stranger in the house

You open the door, trying not to make to much noise, it is pretty late and you are sure your fiancee is asleep, you don't want to wake him up, he needs his sleep as he is working hard these days filming the next season of Sherlock.

Yeah you are enganged to Benedict Cumberbatch and you sometimes still have a hard time believing it, he is just the most amazing man ever, maybe you will wake him anyway, it has been a couple of days and you are starting to feel a bit needy for him.

You have the most amazing and adventurous sexlife and the thought of waking him with a little naughty surprise is already getting you kind of heated.

As you slip into your bedroom you start to undress, taking of your shoes end the dress, softly whispering. "Ben darling, are you sleeping ?"

Thats when you hear a muffled sound, and turn around, the light is switched on and you gasp, Ben is tied to a chair, a scarf tied around his mouth preventing him from speaking.

Next to him stands a dark figure, all clad in black, including a black mask leaving only the eyes and moth visible, you want to scream but the figure beats you to it. "You better stay quiet if you want to keep your man in one piece darling".

Your heart is beating way to fast, what are you to do ? You have to comply, you can't let him hurt Ben, so you stay still, waiting for him to tell what he wants, you hope he is after money.

"Now kneel for me, hands behind your back". His voice a deep growl, you do as he says, whimpering a bit, afraid what will happen.

He walks over to you, and you notice a knive in his hand, you swallow frightened when you see him opening his pants pulling out his very large and very hard cock.

"Now you are going to open that pretty little mouth for me, so I can fuck it and don't even think about biting, unless you want you throat cut". He grabs your hair and you have no choice but opening your mouth.

It is not easy to breath, he pushes himself into your mouth, deeper with each trust, making you gag on him, your eyes tearing up from the pressure.

You can't look at Ben, knowing he has to watch this, but against everything sane you feel something stirring inside you, oh God no, you can't get turned on by this, this is so wrong.

"Oh God bitch, you have such a fuckable mouth". He is grunting and you just hope this is over soon, for Ben’s sake and because you feel so embarrassed that his words makes your pussy respond.

And then he is cumming, shooting his cum into your mouth. "You better swallow ever drop whore".

And you do, making sure to suck every last drop from him, hoping that if he is happy, this is over now, feeling like a whore because some part of you find this arousing.

He pulls you to your feet by your hair. "That's a good girl, but don't even think I am done with you".

He pulls up one bra strap at a time slicing them with the knife, then he pulls out in the front, cutting it, making it fall of you, then repeating it with your panties, leaving you naked.

"Now undress me, but don't touch the mask". He orders, and you do as you are told, pulling of his shirt, revealing a slim but toned upper body, then you pull of his pants.

He pushes you back on the bed, and you tries to get away by pushing yourself futher back on the bed, his voice hissing. "Lay still".

He crawls up on top of you, his hands finding your breast, kneading them, then his fingers starts to pinch your nipples and you gasp, why are you feeling little jolts running through your body ? This is so wrong.

"Such beautiful breasts, your man must really love to play with those". He says before dipping his head down, sucking your nipple into his mouth.

You are trying to think of something else, about Ben watching this and not the man torturing your nipples, sending ripples through your body you know you shouldn't be feeling.

Now his fingers are finding their way down between your legs, suddenly he thrust two fingers into you. "Well well what a naughty little girl you got here. She likes this, she is just soaking wet for me".

You feel so bad, so ashamed, what will Ben think about this ? Will you be able to convince him that the man is lying ?  
Probably not, there is no way of explaining the wet sounds coming from your pussy as he is fucking you hard with his fingers, or the moan escaping your mouth as he hits your g-spot.

"Turn around on all fours, I am going to fuck you hard". He growel and you comply, maybe a little to eager and fast, bracing yourself.

He slams into you, making you whimper, then he is pounding you over and over, literally fucking you into the mattress, and you try to keep up pretence, but you can't help moaning, it just feels to good.

"Cum for me, show that man of your how I make you cum". And you do, you can't stop it, you are screaming out the violent orgasm ripping through you, feeling him cum too.

You collapse on the bed, panting hard, trying to get a hold of yourself, he is lying next to you and you hear a soft chuckling sound. "Eeehehehe you are so naughty".

"No Tom you are the naugthy one here". You turn and pull of his mask, kissing him.

Yeah well your exiting sexlife includes you fucking Tom Hiddleston once in a while, luckily Ben likes to watch.

"So should I untie him ? Or do you need a little more time before he gets you ?" Tom chuckle again, glancing at Ben.

You smile, knowing what will come, Ben will punish you for enjoying Tom to much and then fuck you good to prove he is better, but that is a story for some other time.

"Yeah just let him go Tom".


End file.
